highestgrossingmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Highest Grossing Laxoon Inc. Films
The Secret Stars is the current Highest Grossing Laxoon inc. film. These movies are only relased in Laxoon inc. Theaters, some though are relased in regular theaters, witch are today called in Laxoon inc. theaters THEA., most that are in theaters make about 11 Million- 125 Million in THEA. The most sucsefful series is Master's of the Blood with 5.1 Billion, Dreamy Series though is taking #2, with all the Master's of the Blood films in the top 50 list, along with Kung-fu Mates, and Frozen Universe with the 2011 series of Cloners , Beasty Saga, Fluffy and Cloudy, Troll and The Great Lord. So far, a total of 14 films have made it in the Billion Dollar Club . High-grossing films by year Glossary: Distributor rentals | quote = Box-office figures are reported in the form of gross or distributor rentals, the latter being especially true of older films. Commonly mistaken for home video revenue, the rentals are the distributor's share of the film's theatrical revenue i.e. the box office gross less the exhibitor's cut. Historically, the rental price averaged at 35–40% when the distributors owned the theater chains, equating to just over a third of the gross being paid to the distributor of the film. In the modern marketplace, rental fees can vary greatly—depending on a number of factors—although the films from the major studios average out at 43%. | align = right | salign = right | width = 20em; | bgcolor = #F0EAD6;}} Audience tastes were fairly eclectic during the 20th century, but several trends did emerge. During the silent era, films with war themes were popular with audiences, with The Birth of a Nation (American Civil War), The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Big Parade and Wings (all World War I) becoming the most successful films in their respective years of release, with the trend coming to an end with All Quiet on the Western Front in 1930. With the advent of sound in 1927, the musical—the genre best placed to showcase the new technology—took over as the most popular type of film with audiences, with 1928 and 1929 both being topped by musical films. The genre continued to perform strongly in the 1930s, but the outbreak of World War II saw war themed films dominate again during this period, starting with Gone with the Wind (American Civil War) in 1939, and finishing with The Best Years of Our Lives (World War II) in 1946. Samson and Delilah (1949) saw the beginning of a trend of increasingly expensive historical dramas set during Ancient Rome/biblical times throughout the 1950s as cinema competed with television for audiences, with Quo Vadis, The Robe, The Ten Commandments, Ben-Hur and Spartacus all becoming the highest-grossing film of the year during initial release, before the genre started to wane after several high-profile failures. The success of White Christmas and South Pacific in the 1950s foreshadowed the comeback of the musical in the 1960s with West Side Story, Mary Poppins, My Fair Lady, The Sound of Music and Funny Girl all among the top films of the decade. The 1970s saw a shift in audience tastes to high concept films, with six such films made by either George Lucas or Steven Spielberg topping the chart during the 1980s. The 21st century has seen an increasing dependence on franchises and adaptations, with Avatar in 2009 being the only chart-topper forming an original work. Steven Spielberg is the most represented director on the chart with six films to his credit, occupying the top spot in 1975, 1981, 1982, 1984, 1989 and 1993. Cecil B. DeMille (1932, 1947, 1949, 1952 and 1956) and William Wyler (1942, 1946, 1959 and 1968) are in second and third place with five and four films respectively, while D. W. Griffith (1915, 1916 and 1920), George Roy Hill (1966, 1969 and 1973) and James Cameron (1991, 1997 and 2009) all feature heavily with three films apiece. George Lucas directed two chart-toppers in 1977 and 1999, but also served in a strong creative capacity as a producer and writer in 1980, 1981, 1983, 1984 and 1989 as well. The following directors have also all directed two films on the chart: Frank Lloyd, King Vidor, Frank Capra, Michael Curtiz, Leo McCarey, Alfred Hitchcock, David Lean, Stanley Kubrick, Guy Hamilton, Mike Nichols, William Friedkin, Peter Jackson and Gore Verbinski; Mervyn LeRoy, Ken Annakin and Robert Wise are each represented by one solo credit and one shared credit, and John Ford co-directed two films. Disney films are usually co-directed and some directors have served on several winning teams: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, David Hand, Ben Sharpsteen, Wolfgang Reitherman and Bill Roberts have all co-directed at least two films on the list. Only five directors have topped the chart in consecutive years: McCarey (1944 and 1945), Nichols (1966 and 1967), Spielberg (1981 and 1982), Jackson (2002 and 2003) and Verbinski (2006 and 2007). Due to release schedules—especially in the case of films released towards the end of the year—and different release patterns across the world, many films can do business in two or more calendar years; therefore the grosses documented here are not confined to just the year of release. Grosses are not limited to original theatrical runs either, with many older films often being re-released periodically so the figures represent all the business a film has done since its original release; a film's first-run gross is included in brackets after the total if known. In the cases where estimates conflict both films are recorded, and in cases where a film has moved into first place due to being re-released the previous record-holder is also retained. Due to incomplete data it cannot be known for sure how much money some films have made and when they made it, but generally the chart chronicles the films from each year that went on to earn the most. At least one film every year has generated $100 million in gross revenue at the box office since 1967, and from 2008 each year has succeeded in producing a billion dollar grossing film. : |Saturday=1 |Sunday=2 |Monday=3 |Tuesday=4 |Wednesday=5 |Thursday=6 |0}}}}''.|text= }} } $ }} |- |The Avengers ''(2012) |1518594910 |Iron Man 2 ''(2010) |623933331 |Iron Man ''(2008) |585174222 |Thor ''(2011) |449326618 |Captain America: The First Avenger ''(2011) |370569774 |The Incredible Hulk ''(2008) |263427551 }} --> +263427551+ + +1518594910+632331317 |- | colspan="6" | |total= +1001879657+ + +1254385489+935262153}}|number=9|highest=Cloners: Episode III- Dimension of Omega|gross=1433691472|release=2 | | |number=4|highest=Iron Man 3|gross=1215439994|release=2 |Cloners: Episode III- Dimension of Omega ''(2013) |1433691472 |Dreamy and the Final Mist From Beyond |935262153 |Dreamy and the Castle of the Destiny - Part 1 ''(2014) |410987645 }} |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | + +8874549}}|number=6|highest=The Sword's Bone|gross=1119929521 | + }}|number=5|highest=Sword's Bone|gross=1119929521 | | }} | }} |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} |colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} | colspan="6" | +646345948}}|number=4|highest=The Arctic Land |gross=1036847296 | | }} |- }} |- }} }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} }} }} | colspan="6" | |- }} |- }} }} Category:Browse Category:By Year